Mon joli demon
by girlcameleon
Summary: Iruka et Kakashi vivent ensemble, et un jour, "grâce" à Orochimaru, leur plus grand souhait se réalisent. Vous voulez savoir? lisez donc
1. Chapter 1

Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire en attendant de vous taper le reste de toutes les autres que je vous promet ( mais je suis en retard ,en retard, j'ai beaucoup de retard XD) bonne lecture!!!!

kakashi iruka et tout le monde de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ( même dans mes rêves les plus fous)

* * *

Iruka courait, il voulait rentrer chez lui pour éviter la pluie.

Il réussi à attendre son appartement mais il était légèrement mouillé. Une légère douleur au niveau de son cou lui apprit que c'était limite. Il se regarda dans un miroir. Une fine coupure, une ouïe. Bon sang, la transformation devenait de plus en plus rapide. Il s'habilla pour dormir et se plongea dans le lit moelleux et chaud.

_Mère, regarde, c'est beau non ? _

_Ses parents venaient du village de l'eau, mais ils avaient du fuir a cause de leur lien de sang, l'héritage sanglant, le chef était au courant et ils voulaient les éliminé car ils seraient plus fort que n'importe quel autre ninja. Ils avaient amené leur petite famille à Konoha. Iruka était en train de jouer dans l'eau d'un lac, il avait 4 ans quand il découvrit son héritage._

_Tout d'un coup il tomba dans l'eau, il pleurait, son corps le brulait. Ses parents accoururent mais ils découvrirent une petite sirène à la place de leur fils. Il avait une queue argenté, des ouïs sur le cou, des tatouages bleus foncé sur sa peau cannelle prés de ses yeux._

_Ils surent que dès que leur fils était en contact avec de l'eau il se retransformerait._

_Ils en parlèrent à Sarutobi sama qui le transmit à Tsunade. Personne d'autre ne devait être au courant. Il avait peur d'être considéré comme un monstre._

Il se réveilla le lendemain et vit que l'ouïe ne commençait qu'à peine à partir, il accéléra le processus avec son chakra et fut un peu épuisé. Il repensa à toutes ses années ou il avait du se cacher, ne pas avoir put aller au bain public, à la piscine ou en mission. Même son amant kakashi ne le savait pas. Il soupira, découragé et épuisé et se prépara pour aller à l'académie donner ses cours.

La journée avait été dure, éreintante, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, prendre un bain chaud, même si il se transformerait, mais le destin jouait contre lui. Enfin pas tant que ca, son amant l'attendait devant chez lui. Son Kakashi, le plus grand ninja du village, était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il l'embrassa tout en ouvrant son appartement. Kakashi le plaqua doucement contre le mur et il s'ensuivit des préliminaires annonçant une magnifique nuit d'amour.

Il se réveilla et prit sa pilule. Tsunade lui en fabriquait car à cause de son héritage sanguin, il avait des hormones féminines. Il pouvait donner la vie. La blonde hokage l'avait découvert en faisant quelques examens appronfondis sur lui. Si notre joli sensei ne prenait pas cette pilule après chaque rapport il pouvait donner vie à un enfant. Et il aurait aimé en avoir un, Kakashi aussi. Mais cela voulait dire de le mettre au courant de la situation. Et il s'y refusait, il avait peur que son amant le repousse après. Il l'aimait et voulait vivre avec lui pour toujours, même si il ne pouvait pas fonder de famille. notre jeune homme se replongea dans le lit si chaud grâce à la présence de l'argenté. Et Iruka n'avait pas vu que ce dernier c'était réveillé juste après son départ. Il lui demanda ce qu'il était allé faire avec une voix endormit. le brunet se crispa un peu mais il lui répondit qu'il était allé boire un peu d'eau. Kakashi l'enlaça étroitement et l'embrassa avant de replonger dans le sommeil, et Iruka ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Le lendemain, Iruka se réveilla avec une surprise, son merveilleux amant qui lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Il se dépêcha de manger pour ne pas être en retard à l'académie et tout en embrassant son amant se dernier lui dit qu'il le rejoindrait pour déjeuner. Il parti en courant presque loin des mains pâles qui voulait le retenir contre son gré dans l'appartement.

Iruka enseigna tranquillement au futur de Konoha quand Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade arriva.

- Iruka-sensei, on a besoin de vous au bureau, je vais vous remplacer.

Il remercia la femme et partit, que lui voulait donc Tsunade à ce moment,… le jeune professeur espérait que ce n'était pas une mission trop longue ou en dehors de Konoha, il ne pourrait pas survivre avec son héritage. Il arriva et frappa, crispé anxieux à la porte du bureau du kage. Cette dernière lui demanda d'entrer. Son visage était sombre et Iruka se prépara au pire.

-Iruka, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission, elle se passe au pays de l'eau. Tu dois mener un rouleau, comme tu as une certaine connaissance du pays par tes parents, tu es amplement qualifié. Jiraya t'accompagnera. Il est au courant pour ton … héritage car c'est lui qui me fournit la matière nécessaire à ton médicament. J'ai absolument besoin de ta coopération.

- Bien Gondaime. Quand ?

-«Tout est dans le rouleau, tu pars ce soir. Tu as le temps de prévenir kakashi.

Iruka s'inclina et partit du bureau, anxieux de ce qui allait ce passé.

XXXXXXX

La mission était simple, il devait donner un rouleau à un de leur ninja au pays de l'eau. Iruka devait le rejoindre en passant par un lac. Il n'avait qu'à nager. Jiraya lui remit un masque pour cacher son visage. Il était blanc. Il se plongea dans l'eau glaciale et sa transformation se déroula vite. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive et donna le rouleau à l'homme puis repartit rejoindre Jiraya. Ce dernier devait le portait jusqu'à Konoha car Iruka usait tout son chakra pour reprendre une forme humaine. Donc le Sainin le porta et il courut rapidement. Sur le chemin malheureusement, ils rencontrèrent ororchimaru et ses subordonnés. Jiraya poussa Iruka dans un fleuve jusqu'à coté du lieu du combat, lui disant d'aller à Konoha rapidement. Il se battit contre Orochimaru pendant que le chunin, retransformé en sirène s'enfuyait à contre cœur, mais sous sa forme, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il avait presque réussi à s'éloigner quand Kabuto le trouva et le fit sortir de l'eau par deux grands colosses à ses ordres. Iruka eut beau lancé des ninjustu d'eau mais Kabuto les détournait avec un sort de feu et quand il fut sur terre il ne plus put rien faire. L'homme aux cheveux lavande (je crois que c'est sa couleur ^^) le regarda et sourit.

-Tient tient, une jolie sirène Iruka-sensei. Vous allez nous être utiles.

Puis Iruka se souvint de son sourire sadique avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de se réveilla dans une cuve d'eau dans un endroit assez sombre. Il nagea jusqu'à à la surface mais il était bloqué par une barrière de chakra.

Bon sang, il n'avait plus de chakra donc il ne pouvait pas le contrer et puis, ou pouvait-il allait, sous cette forme ? Il vit Orochimaru et kabuto entraient dans la pièce et il nagea au fond de la cuve. Il ne leur donnerait pas d'aide pour le remonter. Orochimaru sourit et lui parla doucement.

- Iruka sensei, ravi de vous voir, votre forme est…très intéressante. Kabuto à mener quelques recherche et on vient viens de se rendre compte qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Nous ne vous clonerons pas. Vous pouvez…. Donner vous-même la vie. Ca tombe bien, une si belle proie que vous ne se refuse pas du tout.

Il se lécha les lèvres de façon gourmande et le pauvre sensei de Konoha lutta comme il put, mais Kabuto avec l'aide de personnes réussi à le sortir de la cuve ou il était. Il fut allonger sur une table d'examen et le médecin du traitre lui injecta un produit dans les veines. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux, çà le brulait atrocement.

- Voila maitre, dans quelques heures il redeviendra humain et la substance que je lui ai injecté en plus favorisera sa fertilité. Nous devrions le laisser je pense.

Ils partirent.

Iruka lui tressaillit de douleurs. Il voulait son Kakashi, rentrer dans son village.

Les autres revinrent quelques heures après, ils n'en finir pas, ils l'étudièrent, ses réactions, sa forme de sirène, son sang, tout. Iruka fut très vite épuisé. Le produit, le manque de chakra et leurs traitements. Il fut remit dans la cuve et il s'endormit, pleurant et pensant à son amant.

Jiraya avait réussi à revenir à Konoha, et comme il ne vit pas le jeune sensei, il se dépêcha pour prévenir la blonde. Sa réaction fut éminente et violente. Elle convoqua Kakashi, asuma, gai, et Kurenai. Elle leur expliqua la situation. Iruka ne pouvait pas rester entre les mains d'orochimaru. Ils apprirent aussi pour son héritage de sang mais ne sans formalisèrent pas. Un ninja est un ninja, Iruka est Iruka. Ils partirent vite, kakashi la mort dans l'âme, comment allait son joli dauphin ?

Ils avaient passé trois jours à le tourmenter, trois jours ou kabuto lui injectait cet affreux liquide qui le brulait. Orochimaru lui prit délicatement le visage et tourna son regard epuisé vers ses yeux jaunes.

-«Bien bien sensei, je m'en vais pour quelques jours, vous allez rester ici. Nous ne vous remettrons pas dans l'eau. Une jolie chambre et un lit vous attendent. Je reviendrais vite et nous pourrons commencer notre véritable … intention envers vous et votre … 'don'.

Il passa sa langue sur la joue du chunin avant de le porter dans sa chambre. Il recouvrit le corps cannelle nu, en disant qu'il serait dommage que le principal intéresser attrape un coup de froid puis il parti, verrouillant la porte. Iruka sombra dans le sommeil, s'il arrivait à récupérer un peu de chakra, il réussirait peut-être à s'enfuir.

" Kakashi, je tiens pour te revoir. "

Ce dernier courait avec ses amis, Pakkun avait réussi à repérer une faible trace de l'odeur chocolat d'Iruka. Ils la suivaient depuis maintenant deux jours. Le gropue atteignit une grotte et l'odeur y était plus forte. Ils décidèrent du plan d'attaque et pénétrèrent dans les lieux.

Il se réveilla, un bruit de bataille faisait rage en dehors de la pièce ou il était enfermé. Il entendit la voix de son amour, celui ci demandait à un ninja ou il était. le jeune homme réussi tant bien que mal à arriver à la porte et à frapper de toute ses forces et criant. Il entendit la voix de Gai lui demandant de reculer et la porte explosa sous son coup de pied dévastateur.

Kakashi se précipita sur lui, l'enlaça, l'embrassant, lui demandant ce qu'il avait subi, si il avait mal. Il porta Iruka jusqu'au lit et le drapa dans un drap et ils partirent loin de ce lieu maudit. Le jonin tenant fermement son chunin bronzé. S'assurant qu'il avait mal nulle part ou autre chose.

Le voyage jusqu'à Konoha dura la moitié du temps qu'ils avaient mis pour le trouver. Ne s'arrêtant que pour faire de courte pause. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de Tsunade, cette dernière écouta leur rapport et alla ausculter Iruka. Elle dit alors à kakashi qu'il pouvait reprendre son tendre chunin il n'avait rien à signaler.

A votre avis, comment kakashi va s'assurer que son gentil et doux professeur soit en bonne santé ?

A peine rentré dans l'appartement, Kakashi lui fit prendre un bon bain. Il était émerveillé devant sa forme de sirène, lui demandant pourquoi il s'était caché. Iruka rougit et ne le regarda pas. Kakashi se déshabilla et le rejoignit. Ce plaçant derrière lui.

Il fit parcourir ses mains sur ses écailles, les caressant doucement. Iruka rougit face à cette attention. Son amant lui plaça un léger baiser sur ses ouïs et caressant son torse, ses mains légèrement palmées. Iruka comprenait ce que voulait son amant et il se tourna face à lui. Il l'embrassa et caressa doucement l'entre jambe de son amant. Ce dernier ne fut pas long à réagir

La salle de bain fut vite inonder d'eau, de sperme et de cri. Tant kakashi s'assurer que son ange n'avait rien subit. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre leur lit ou l'argenté préféra faire une deuxième « auscultation » sur son Iruka sous sa forme humaine. Le lit craquait sous les assauts répéter du jonin en son petit brun. Iruka criait à chaque coup portait à sa prostate. Et il gémissait quand la main calleuse de son amant parcourait sa virilité. Il finit par jouir, son aimé juste après lui.

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain, Kakashi l'enlaçant étroitement. Il soupira d'aise. Il était heureux, son amant ne le rejetait pas. Il se terra plus dans les bras protecteur et se rendormit.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était de retour au village, un mois ou Kakashi avait découvert son secret.

ET là, il était malade, son amant était parti en mission depuis une semaine.

Iruka avait crut qu'il était barbouillé au fait que son amant le laisser. Mais non, il était malade.

Tsunade alla le voir pour l'ausculter et découvrit ce qui n'allait pas. Elle fut un peu choquée mais avec Iruka, elle s'attendait à tout.

- Iruka, tu es enceinte…

* * *

Alors? çà vous plait? vous voulez la suite? une petite remarque et on verra ^^

a bientôt.

au fait: Merci a vous tous et toutes pour ses magnifiques review qui me font chaud au coeur. j'aime beaucoup vos remarques et j'essaie de m'amelioré pour votres plus grand bonheur. Kissous!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà après des jours interminables de révisions et des examens fouarés je vous poste ce que je vous avez promis ^^_

_J'ai encore plein de fics à écrire et à publier. je suis même en train de voir pour une suite de Mon joli démon. _

_enfin, bonne lecture, merci a tous pour les reviews dont certaines m'ont beaucoup plus._

* * *

-je suis….

- Oui.

La blonde acquiesça. La main toujours sur le ventre dénude du chunin. Il était…surprit, choqué, heureux, triste, inquiet,…. Un mélange d'émotion.

Il se mit à pleurer.

Pourquoi ? Il avait toujours prit sa pilule sans problème (pas qu'il ne veuille pas d'enfant mais il se demande quand même pourquoi ?!!!)

Tsunade soupira et lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire.

Iruka était perdu, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne voulait pas tuer une si joli petite vie qui était en lui. Il ne voulait pas, mais kakashi accepterait-il ? Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Tsunade lui dit que Kakashi revenait aujourd'hui, elle l'appellerait à son bureau, là, elle prit Iruka avec elle pour le mener à l'hôpital, elle voulait découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

- la substance que kabuto t'a injecté a neutralisé l'effet du médicament, çà explique tout, mais il y a un petit problème Iruka, tu n'attends pas un, mais deux enfants.

Iruka était déjà choqué mais là, on aurait put croire qu'il venait d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un de proche.

Shizune arriva et lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'elle était parti préparer.

Le chunin s'assit sur la table d'auscultation se demandant que faire.

Il était heureux oui, il était enceinte, mais anxieux aussi.

Il sorti de ses réflexions quand un kakashi tout inquiet entra en trombe dans la salle.

- Iruka, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il se précipita sur son amant l'embrassa et l'enlaça.

Le brunet eut du mal à respirer et Tsunade lui dit d'annoncer la nouvelle.

Kakashi ne comprenant rien regarder la Hokage et son amant.

-Kashi…. Je …. Suis enceint, de deux enfants.

Il avait fini par lâcher la bombe, il ferma les yeux, pensant un moment voir son amant en colère contre lui.

- Ils sont … de moi ?

Kakashi était inquiet si c'étaient les enfants d'orochimaru, il voulait les tuer, mais si c'étaient de lui, il les voulait de tout son cœur. Une famille avec son ange, c'est ce qu'il rêvait le pus au monde.

- Oui, ils ne m'ont pas touché mais…

-Quand, quand est-ce qu'ils devraient naitre ? Je veux être là pour les voir. Etre prêt de toi pendant ce moment.

Il l'embrassa.

Iruka fut soulage d'un poids, il avait eut peur que son amant ne veuille pas des enfants.

Tsunade sourit et dit qu'Iruka aurait, s'ils n'étaient pas pressés, ses enfants vers le mois d'octobre.

Mais elle dit aussi à kakashi qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse attention, elle lui expliqua comment faire pour aider Iruka les signes avant coureur d'une naissance prématurée, les médicaments qu'il devrait prendre et surtout les émotions instable qu'il allait devoir subir.

Kakashi reprit son tendre amour dans ses bras et s'en alla avec lui sur la montagne des kages, là, ils regardèrent le ciel et décidèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Kakashi avait décidé les noms : Kisaka et kuria. (Des noms de filles) ou alors kasaki et Ikaru (pour des garçons).

Iruka avait rit à l'attention.

Kakashi était toujours plus tendre et amoureux et aux petits soins de son chunin et Iruka toujours plus heureux et malade (nausées).

La premier fois ou les petits bougèrent, la visage d'Iruka fut rayonnant de bonheur, et kakashi, tout heureux.

Il embrassa son chunin et le câlina toute la nuit, parlant à son ventre légèrement bombé de ses quatre mois de grossesse.

Ses anciens élèves venaient le voir, touchaient son ventre, s'exclamant quand ils avaient des manifestations en retour.

Naruto avait prévu de leur apprendre son Sexy no jutsu.

Iruka l'avait frappé en riant. Tout était bien.

Un jour pourtant il était allé faire une course, Taureau un des chien que Kakashi lui avait « confier » (c'est plutôt l'inverse à mon avis) l'accompagnait, son amant était accourut, apeuré, il s'en suivit d'une dispute ou le chunin bronzé avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

Non il n'était pas une petite chose fragile, il n'allait pas accoucher à 5 mois de grosses, il n'était pas fatigué ou autre chose.

Kakashi était anxieux, au petit soin avec lui.

Il avait failli prévenir les anbus de la « disparition » de son amant.

Kakashi était toujours inquiet pour son chunin, il l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Maintenant à 8 mois de grossesses, son ventre était bien rond.

Son amant voulait l'accompagner faire de courses, porter les sacs, lui faire à manger, le repassage, tout.

Bon il n'avait pas comprit la dernier fois a son avis.

Iruka s'énerva une bonne fois pour toute.

- Kashi je ne suis pas en verre, laisse moi faire quelque chose bon dieu ou alors je vais devenir fou.

L'argenté regarda son amant et le prit dans ses bras.

- j'ai une belle activité pour toi ma sirène, si tu veux on peut….

Une claque sur sa tête le fit taire.

Oki Iruka était de mauvais poile, maintenant il en était sur.

- Mais, Ruka, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses ou que tu te fatigue.

C'est donc ça, kakashi avait prit trop au sérieux les paroles du Hokage.

C'est sur à un moment, Iruka aurait besoin de toute l'aide de kakashi, mais là, il était encore un mesure de se débrouiller.

Il allait lui répondre quand il sentit de légers coups dans son ventre.

Il rigola.

Kakashi lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

Iruka remonta son haut d'une main et de l'autre prit celle de son amant et la posa sur son ventre.

Kakashi était maintenant tout câlin.

Ses enfants bougeaient quand il posa la sa main chaude sur le ventre de son amoureux.

- D'habitude ils ne font pas tant de gestes en si peu de temps, tu devrais voir Tsunade.

Déclara le jonin, cassant le petit moment d'intimité qui venait de se créer.

Iruka soupira et laissa son amant lui apporter son manteau et ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital.

-Tu m'étonnes, Iruka, tes enfants ont l'air pressé de sortir. Je te garde à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que tu accouche. Bon sang, il va falloir que je prépare déjà tout.

Kakashi ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient et voulut savoir.

Iruka se chargea de lui expliquer.

Il devait se retransformer pour pouvoir faciliter l'accès à Tsunade pour accoucher.

Son amant comprit alors.

Un peu comme les femmes a par que son Ruka était un homme.

Il dut partir laissant son chunin seul.

Une mauvaise sensation dans son ventre.

- Il va accoucher maitre. Nous allons le récupérer et l'emmener au pays de la brume pour vous rejoindre. Son héritage génétique vous appartiendra alors.

Kabuto parlait à Orochimaru.

Ce dernier lui dit de tout préparer, il s'en alla, pour préparer le terrain au pays de la brume.

Le joli chunin devait rester en vie pour autant d'enfants possédant son héritage qu'il lui ferait.

Tout se déroula vite et sans bruit.

Kabuto entra dans la chambre du chunin et plaqua du chloroforme sur son nez.

Iruka se débattait mais se rendormit vite.

Des hommes de mains transportèrent l'homme inconscient et ils se dépêchèrent de partir du village.

Ils devaient faire vite pour rejoindre l'autre pays car Iruka pouvait perdre les eaux à n'importe quel moment d'après de hokage.

Encore heureux qu'ils avaient kabuto, sa formation de médecin leurs serait utile.

Tsunade alla voir son ami avant d'aller travailler et quand elle remarqua la chambre vide, elle convoqua les anbus pour retrouvé le jeune homme.

Kakashi lui parti aussi a sa rechercher mais ils ne trouvèrent pas de traces avant trois jours, ils avaient perdu du temps, beaucoup trop de temps.

Les ninjas du son campaient prés d'un court d'eau assez important, à l'extrémité du fleuve de konoha.

Iruka était attaché a un arbre, il avait mal, un liquide chaud et épais coulait entre ses cuisses.

Il se tordit de douleur et kabuto sut que le moment redouté était la, il le fit détacher et apporta un seau d'eau pour le transformer.

Iruka essaya de se débattre.

Il ne voulait pas que Kabuto touche ses enfants.

Avec la force qu'il réussi à réunir il les expédia loin avec un jutsu de l'eau et se jeta dans la rivière, nageant tant qu'il pouvait pour leur échapper.

Il les sema et les contractions qui avaient commencé se firent plus fortes.

Il resta dans l'eau, s'allongeant au fond, sur le limon pour se calmer.

Ils savaient que ses enfants seraient comme lui, il ne s'inquiéta pas pour leur vie sous l'eau, mais elle était glacée, il les réchaufferait avec son chakra.

Il poussa à chaque contraction comme lui avait Tsunade et respirait entre les douleurs.

Le premier enfant sorti assez vite mais avec de grandes douleurs. Accoucher seul n'était pas de tout repos, et il avait juste en tête les quelques conseils de Tsunade, pousser à chaque contraction, soufflait entre deux. Il ne pensait qu'à à, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour passer ce dur moment.

Le deuxième, se fut plus dur, il était épuisé, les contractions de plus en plus violente.

Il devait sortir le petit corps du sien, sinon il mourait. Et il ne le voulait pas.

L'enfant n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Iruka envoya du chakra à l' endroit ou il devait sortir, forçant ses muscles pour qu'il y ait plus d'espace et il plongea une de ses mains, cherchant et trouvant enfin la tête du petit dernier.

Il l'agrippa mais juste assez pour ne pas le blesser mais tout de même assez pour le sortir.

Il réussi à le faire sortir, mais il déchira la matrice ou ils avaient grandi, provoquant une hémorragie assez importante.

Il essaya de la stopper mais il était épuisé.

Il prit ses deux enfants, ils avaient seulement des ouïes pour vivre.

Il les callas contre son torse et essaye de nager aussi vite que ses forces qui lui resté lui permettait.

Les enfants eux vivaient, c'était une joie, maintenant il trouverait kakashi et lui montrerait ses enfants.

Le petites bouche avides trouvèrent le chemin a ses tétons et tétèrent. Il était comme une femme, pouvant donner la vie, et l'alimenter.

Il atteignit la surface de l'eau, respirant et cherchant à se guider. L'eau était tintée de rouge, l'hémorragie continuait à progresser, lentement mais toujours.

- Kakashi, tu verras tes enfants. Je te le promets.

Il nagea vite, la vie de ses enfants étaient tous ce qui lui importé. d'une rive, il était épuisé, et il n'était pas loin de Konoha, il réserva le reste de chakra pour ses bébés, tant pis pour l'hémorragie. Le sang coula alors plus abondamment. Ses enfants se mirent à pleurer, il resserra son étreinte sur eux, leur demandant pardon de ne pas pourvoir les porter à leur père.

Il pleura, le nom de Kakashi répété plusieurs fois.

Il sentit le chakra de gens connut mais il n'avait plus de force pour se transformer en humain ou même appeler.

Les petites bouches avides pleuraient de mécontentements, elles avaient faim mais Iruka ne pouvait les contenter.

Il entendit des gens l'appeler, mais il était trop fatigué, et tout d'un coup, deux bras puissant l'attrapèrent et le serrèrent contre leur torse.

- Ruka, c'est moi, Ruru, tient bon, Tsunade n'est pas loin, on va s'en sortir, tu ne me laisseras pas. Amour, tu reste avec moi ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit ceux, plein de larmes de Kakashi, il lui sourit, marmonnant son nom avec soulagement et avec le peu de force il lui montra ses enfant et un sourire fatigué vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Tes enfants Kashi, ils te ressemblent.

Puis il s'endormit.

Tsunade arriva et le soigna comme elle put, une fois à l'hôpital, elle prit soin des enfants et de leur « mère »

Kashi ne s'occupant que de son chunin, il était si pâle, si épuisé, si fragile.

Le hokage lui apporta la triste nouvelle.

- En accouchant du dernier, il a déchiré sa matrice, provoquant une hémorragie assez importante, il la ralentit avec son chakra, il sera faible pendant quelques jours encore mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais il ne pourra plus avoir d'autres enfants. Désolé.

L'argenté se mit en colère et cria

- A quoi bon avoir des enfants si il est au bord de la mort, si il mourrait pour eux. Je ne veux pas. Ils l'ont presque tué.

Et il montra du bout du doigt les jumeaux endormit prés de leur « mère ».

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils.

- Tu t'entends Hatake, ceux sont tes enfants, tu étais si heureux de les avoirs, tu ne l'a même pas donné de noms encore, tu les ignore, tu crois qu'Iruka serait heureux si il te voyait faire çà, grâce le ciel qu'il dorme encore pour le moment. Reprends-toi, ceux sont tes enfants, ta chair et ton sang, celle d'Iruka aussi.

Kakashi s'assit lourdement sur la chaise prés du lit de son dauphin.

Oui il savait comment il se comporter avec ses enfants sans défenses, mais Iruka, il ne savait pas commet il ferait sans lui.

Quatre petits yeux le regardèrent, quatre yeux gris orage aux reflets dorés caractéristique d'Iruka.

Il les prit dans ses bras les berçant enfin, mais la mort dans l'âme, il voulait son chunin.

Il s'était promis que si il ne se réveilla pas il trouverait Orochimaru et sa clique et les tueraient.

Pour une fois, il murmura leur nom : kasaki et Ikaru.

Les jumeaux étaient différents au niveau de leur chevelure et de leur peau, leur permettant de les différencier. Kasaki avait la peau cannelle et les cheveux argenté, Ikaru, la peau pale et les cheveux chocolat.

Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs parents.

Iruka bougea dans son sommeil à la recherche des ses enfants.

Tsunade lui apporte chaque jour, car le chunin avait eut l'habitude de les porter quand ils étaient né.

Ses enfants cherchaient son chakra, sa chaleur mais aussi leur nourriture.

Tsunade essaya de leur faire boire du lait normal, mais non il voulait seulement celui d'Iruka.

Elle s'était résignée.

Iruka finit par ouvrir un œil fatigué tard dans la soirée et il vit sa famille. Kakashi, et ses enfants.

Il pleura de joie. Il était si heureux.

Kakashi cru un moment qu'il avait mal mais le chunin le rassura.

Il murmura alors :

- On est une si belle famille.

Kakashi se pencha, l'embrassa et lui déposa un de ses fils dans ses bras et ils parlèrent un moment de leur future.

La nuit, Kakashi se réveilla, ses deux enfants pleurants.

Il allait les calmer mais il ne put empêcher son amoureux de se lever et d'aller s'occuper de ses deux petites bouilles.

Il les berça et chantonna, les deux petits finirent par s'endormirent.

- Bon sang, c'est une mission de rang A ces mômes.

L'argenté soupira, il regarda alors son Ruka, se dernier encore très fatigué, il en voulait toujours un peu à ses enfants mais les moments qu'ils passaient tous ensemble le faisait oublier.

Iruka l'embrassa et lui dit avec un sourire que c'était plus que du rang S car ca ne faisait que commencer et il laissa Kakashi patois se demandant se qu'il l'attendait pendant qu'il regagner le lit.

- ruka…. Tu entends quoi par pire ?

Seul un doux rire lui répondit.

* * *

_Désolée pour la scéne de l'accouchement mais je ne sais pas trop comment d'écrire cette bouc............bonheur des nouvelles mamans ( j'ai pas encore d'enfants et je suis contente ^^ non mais vous avez vu mon âge?!!!!!!) _

_alors çà vous a plu??????_

_une petite review s'il vous plait!!!!!_


End file.
